This War and Your Grace
by HaleyHellion
Summary: This is a story about Kanou and Ayase. Kanou is a war general and Ayase is a mystrious boy with no past. How will these two handle eachother's company and what does fate have instore for these boys! yea i'm terribal at summaries rated M for later chapters
1. The Child in Ground Zero

The war had ruined everything. Bodies were left to decay in the street. Streets where children had once played. Houses and buildings were nothing but ruins and ruble. A thick layer of ash and dirt covered everything. Not a living soul as far as the eye could see. I was completely alone out here, with nothing but an old jeep and my gun.

Anyone would have believed me, if I had simply put that down into my report. Most would use those words exactly to describe what was left of what used to be the place I grew up, anyone but me. Most reports of this being a ground zero were true. Except for the no living souls, because among all the debris sat a little girl no older then ten. But what would a child be doing in a war zone?

I parked my jeep a mere 20 ft. in front of the girl. As I stepped out of the vehicle I could feel the child's eyes boring holes into the side of my head. I grabbed my gun and slung it over my shoulder, then turned back to the girl. I approached her in a cautious manner, so not to frighten her, but my efforts were wasted seeing as after about thirty seconds of staring at me she began to completely ignore my presence. She didn't seem frightened or even worried to be honest. It was strange behavior for such a young child.

I pushed the thought out of my head, and continued to approach the child. Stepping over twisted, black metal, broken glass and singed wood. I could see that the girl had blonde hair and her skin was covered in a thick layer of dirt along with, what I thought was a blue shirt and black shorts. As I drew closer I could see that the girl was shaking. Her slender arms were tense and her jaw clenched. I sucked in a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm Kanou Somuku Squad A Captain of the Koi Service. I need to escort you out of this area. It's not safe for a child, Miss." She snapped her head around to look at me upon the word "miss" and spoke. Her voice was soft and high. Like a blue bird's song on a spring morning.

"My name is Ayase Yukiya. I'm 20 years old, and I'm a boy." He shouted at me. His voice was soft but stern. I stood there in shock for a moment before realizing what the child had just said. I couldn't control myself as a giggle slipped from my mouth. Soon enough I was nearly on the ground laughing like a hyena. I didn't notice the blonde boy stand up and walk over to me until I had calmed down and saw him stand at my feet. He was really short. Must have been about 4"9' from the looks of it. I stood towering over him at a huge 6"8. Compared to me he was a small cat.

Squatting down so I was at eye level with him I place my right hand on his shoulder and looked at him. His eyes were large and blue. Like orbs that had been filled with ocean water by none other then the Goddess of the Sea herself. "How old did you say you were?" I asked looking him dead in those tropical colored eyes.

The boy bit his lip and took a breath. "I'm 20 years old." I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. There was no way this kid was that old, but I decided it was more important to do my job rather then bug some kid about his age.

"Well Ayase, age 20, come with me. It's dangerous out here alone." I said as I stood and turned to walk back to my jeep. I turned to see that he had not moved.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well I can't walk very well" He said lifting up one of his feet to show me his lack of shoes and his bloody feet. I sighed and walked back over to the kid. I picked him up and carried him back to the jeep. He was very light. Maybe 90 lbs. at the most. My mind began to wonder what he was doing out here all alone. How long had he been here? And what had he seen. As I cradled Ayase in my arms I could feel his light breathing. He was like a small animal injured in a forest, timid and alert. I opened the passenger door to the jeep and place him in. I bent down and opened the glove compartment. I could see him watch me from my peripheral vision. I pulled out a cloth and my canteen pouring some water on the cloth to dampen it. I lightly grabbed on of Ayaes's legs and pressed the cloth down on his bloodied ankle. He winced in pain giving out a quiet mew like a kitten. He soon calmed down and allowed me to wipe the blood off his feet. I repeated these motions on his other foot and then wrapped both his feet in bandage from my aid kit.

After about 20 mins. In the car, Ayase feel asleep. I don't blame him though. The ride back to base is a long one. Takes about two hours if I speed, three if I go the speed limit. Not hard to guess how I drive. But today I couldn't go too fast. I had a passenger and if said passenger died with me at the wheel I would be out of a job and most likely tried for manslaughter.

I didn't get back to base for about two and a half hours. The sin had set a while ago and the boys were most likely in the main tent playing poker waiting for my report. I woke Ayase and carried the groggy boy to my tent. I laid him on the bed and told him to go back to sleep. He did as I said and soon his breathing was slowing down as he slipped into slumber. I walked out of the tent and lit a cigarette. Taking a long drag I sighed before walking into the main tent where, sure enough, my odd ball squad was huddled over the poker table.

**Ohh bad cliffhanger but oh well I hope you like my totally twisted views of the boys from okane ga nai. Kanou is nicer and a little gentler whereas Ayase is a little more out spoken and feisty, but still timid. Sorry this chapter is so short please review!**


	2. Poker Chips and Incense

I stood in the entrance of the tent before making myself know. I watched my troops slap their chips down on the table and glare at each other from behind their cards. Someya Kaoruko, my 4th seat, seemed to be up by what looked like 5,000 yen (about 65$). Even though he was a bit of a dumb ass and completely self centered, the guy knew how to work a table dry. Gion Toranosuke, my half brother and 3rd seat, was losing. He had no chips in front of him and his shirt was in the middle of the table along with all the chips. He had never been much for gambling and would most likely end up heading back to his own bunk in nothing more then his boxers. Kuba Homare my 2nd seat also seemed to be stuck, although with his poker face you'd never be able to tell. He was a smart reliable guy; he just really didn't know how to gamble. In fact it would be a miracle if he didn't lose his shirt soon too. Kuba Misao, my 1st seat, had a steady amount of chips in front of him. He was a great gambler, almost as good as Someya, but not quite. His stoic poker face matched his brothers as his gaze moved calmly from one opponent to the other.

I silently made my way closer to the table and blew out a long train of smoke, before making myself known to the men. I cleared my throat and watched four heads rise from their game. They all stood, rather quickly and saluted. I nodded and spoke, "As you were, oh and deal me in." I pulled a chair around backwards and sat down. Gion handed me a beer and laid his cards facedown on the table. "I fold." he said. Soon after two others did the same leaving a certain guy with 5,000 yen to scowl before laying down his cards along with the others.

"Kanou, you knew damn well I would have won. You joined on purpose." Someya whined shuffling the cards as everyone grabbed their chips and/or shirts from the middle of the table. I just smirked and shrugged grabbing my cards and share of chips.

"I do what I can," I said opening the bottle of beer and taking a sip. The cool liquid felt good as it ran down my throat. I sighed with relief and licked my lips. I was about to win some big money and maybe even a new shirt and pants.

**-1 hr later-**

I smirked as I grabbed my winnings off the table. Three shirts, one pair of pants, and 20,178 yen ($260). After joining I had pretty much dominated the table Someya was the only other guy that left with any money, but I'll clean him out tomorrow.

I walked outside of the tent and made my way to my own tent. Pulling back the flap of fabric cover the entrance to my tent. Walking inside I threw the clothes on my desk and placed my money in a jar on my nightstand. I pulled a pack of matches out of my pocket and lit the oil lamp next to my money jar. Immediately my tent was filled by light and a slight nauseating smell of oil. Using the same match and started to burn some incense to mask the smell. I then dropped the matched on the dirt floor and stepped on it. Ayase lay on my bed curled into a small ball. He looked so fragile. His thin arms and legs were just as doll like as his face. I picked up the sleeping boy and removed his shirt pants and underwear, tossing them to a corner of my tent and grabbing a clean shirt from the bottom drawer of my nightstand and pulling it over his head. I then grabbed a pair of my own boxer from another drawer and hesitated. There was no possible that these things would stay on the boy. I laid the boy back down and scowled. Their was only one other person on this base who would have a pair of underwear that might even remotely fit a boy this small and even though I was friends with him that didn't mean I wanted to get within twenty ft. of their tent. Someya and I had been friends since we were teenagers and when you've known someone for that long you tend to develop some guide lines, because everyone has a certain characteristic that you don't really care for. And as it just so happens Someya is the biggest flirt this side of the Pacific ocean. It doesn't matter if you're a man or a women, you're fair game in his book.

I sighed and pulled a cover over of Ayase before lighting a cigarette and leaving the tent. As a drew nearer to Someya's tent I could hear loud slow jazz blasting from his radio. I blew out the smoke in my mouth before entering the 4th seat's tent. Inside, the air was heavy to say the least. A warm vanilla filled my nostrils and made my eyelids droop. The jazzy blues song ended and a Spanish acoustic guitar filled the tent. Someya was sitting at his desk humming alone with that music, his back turned to me. He was lounging in a slightly translucent white robe. I could see the mans black boxers underneath and a tattoo on the back of his shoulder of a symbol that I wasn't familiar to me at the moment.

"Someya." I said walking up behind the man. He turned around and looked up at me, leaning against his desk.

"Oh, Kanou I was just thinking about you."

"I don't want to know."

"Oh really? It was a very interesting thought."

"I just came in here to ask you for something."

"Oh fine." The smaller man looked slightly disappointed at this.

"I need a pair of your boxers." I said trying to look serious and stern, but apparently my expression had no effect as the young man in front of me started to smile deviously.

"Oh Kanou, you're such a dirty man. Now what could you possibly need my undergarments for?" Someya said with coy. "Could it be that you're yearning for me in secret, You probably had wanted to come into my tent while I wasn't here so you could look through my drawers. I knew I say you eyeing me during the poker game." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his remark.

"You'll find out why I need them tomorrow along with the rest of the squad." I said crossing my arms.

"Alrigh- Wait, what? Did you say with the rest of the squad? Hang on what are you talking about?" The smaller raven haired man said with a bewildered expression painted on his face. I simply shrugged.

"You will find out tomorrow now are you going to give me a pair or shall I grab them myself?" I said glancing over to his nightstand. He quickly got up and hurried over to the wooden drawers puling out a pair of small black boxers and tossing them to me.

"Am I going to get those back?" He said curiously looking at me.

"Maybe." I replied walking out of the tent and returning to my own.

I pulled the covers off Ayase and slipped his legs into the boxers pulling them up to his hips. They were still a bit large on him, even with the elastic waist but they would have to do for now. I then laid down next to the boy and doused the lamp, only leaving the incense to burn. Before long I was lost in slumber, the boy nestled in my arms.

**Oh yea second chapter finished. I'm very happy with this one. Oh and sorry I didn't upload this sooner. I couldn't remember my password. Sorry! If you guys have any suggestions or just anything to say really please review. **


	3. Gunshots and the Fei Survivor

**Omg guys! Your reviews have been awesome. You're too good to me. Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I'd like to say that I've been super busy, but sadly I've just been lazy. So guys plz review and tell me how I'm doing, because if I didn't get reviews, I would stop writing. (also if you haven't already please check out my other story.)**

**So when we last left off the boys were getting into bed and Ayase was wearing big ol' boxers. Lolz lets continue shall we**

I awoke the next day by the smell of sulfur and the sound of gunfire. I opened my eyes and shot up. I could see Someya run by my tent, with out a shirt as he attempted to button his pants and load ammunition into a gun at the same time. I, myself wasted no time in grabbing my gun and stepping into my boots as I ran out the tents open door flaps.

Outside was complete chaos. My men were scurrying about with guns and sandbags trying to add more cover. In the distance I saw the enemy. About twenty men were running about. They were from Lamia: A country that we had been at war with for about sixteen years. It wasn't difficult to spot a Lamian solider. They wore bright white uniforms and had light blond hair. In all my fourteen years of fighting in this war I had never seen one without blond hair.

I was shaken from my thoughts when on of the Lamian soldiers started to approach our camp. With out a moments hesitation I brought my gun up and shot him twice in the chest. Jumping down behind a barrier of sandbags I saw the tents start to gain bullet holes. Next to me sat a wounded Gion.

"Are you alright" I said looking at the wound in his right shoulder that he was meekly attempting to wrap.

"Yea I'm fine. What took you so long? We've been at this for twenty minuets already? He said giving me a big grin I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. Turning my head around the side of the sandbag, I could see two rushing forward. I easily took both down. "WOULD SOMEBODY CALL FOR BACK UP GOD DAMMNIT! WE NEED A CHOPPER OVER HERE!" I screamed to my men. I could see Someya fumble with a radio.

"Gion did we get any files regarding a Lamian squad headed our way." I said shooting another enemy. I pulled back as a bullet flew just inches away from my nose.

"No sir. The last report file I got was the on the bombing of Fei, but you scoped out the place yesterday. Wasn't it a ground zero?" He said throwing a sticky grenade towards an oncoming jeep.

"Ye-" I was cut off by the jeep getting blown into pieces behind us. "Yea. No one was left. Except for…." My eyes went wide.

"…Except for what?" Gion said, but I didn't hear him I was already army crawling back to my tent. I had completely forgotten about Ayase. Once I was finally in my tent I stood up. Ayase wasn't in my bed. Perhaps he had been woken up by the gunshots. I quickly searched my ten completely looking for any sign of the boy.

BOOM

My search was cut short by a large explosion. I decided I would look for Ayase later and cautiously left the tent. Out side I could see a large Lamian tank about fifty yards away from our base. Well what's left of the tank any way. The entire side was blown off and it was lying on its side. There is no possible way my men's grenade could have done that, even if they had thrown every grenade in the camp at once. Those tanks were basically death on wheels, but they weren't usually sent into battle, except on rare occasion. I had only ever seen four counting this one. I stood there amazed, as did my troops who were peeking out from behind their barriers. It was as if the entire battle had just stopped, the Lamian troops looked just as bewildered as we did. The quiet scene was soon broken by the sound of a chopper approaching, our air support was here. The Cobra proceeded to wipe out the remaining soldiers and land. Five men approached us from the chopper carrying, medical supplies.

After All my men had been treated and stitched up they were each questioned by the troops about the tank. Apparently none of them had a clue how it happened either. Finally one of the men approached me and saluted.

"At ease"

"Sir, we are very sorry you did not a get a report on this before it happened. The Lamian troops must have built another tunnel system beyond out radars. We will see to it being found and getting closed, but in the meantime I would like you and your men to investigate the reason for a tank being sent all the way out here. My men and I will send the bodies back to Lamia."

"Very well. You are dismissed" The man saluted one more time before taking his men out to clean up the bodies. They left the tank for us though, bloodstains and all.

Lighting a cigarette I sighed. Today had been a complete mess. It was already nearly five and my team had still not been informed of…. "DAMMNIT" I yelled causing my team to turn to me. I had forgotten about Ayase again.

Just then, behind me I heard a small voice say my name. I, along with my team turned to the opening of the mess hall to see Ayase standing in one of my shirts and Someya's black boxers.

"um, Kanou." I ran to the small boy and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey Kanou why is that boy wearing my underwear" Someya whined. I ignored him.

"Ayase are you alright? Did you get injured during all the gunfire?" said doing a one over of the boy. I didn't see any bullet holes, or blood, or even dirt for that matter.  
>"um no, I'm fine." Ayase yawned. " I heard the gunshots and hid somewhere behind a tent, then I ended up falling asleep." I sighed with relief.<p>

"Sir, who is this boy?" Misao said leaning down next to me.

"Oh I get it" Gion laughed. "Kanou had a cute little prostitute sent here." He bounded over to Ayase and put his arm around the boy. "Kanou, you can't keep him all to yourself you know. He's too cute for just one person." Ayase looked up at Gion and to every ones surprise; he slapped him, leaving a red mark.

"I'm not a hooker!" He yelled. His voice was shaky and he was trembling a bit, but he held his ground.

Gion touched the red mark on his cheek and took a step back. "Well then who are you." He demanded trying to mask his pain.

"He's the only survivor of Fei," I cut in, standing beside Ayase. "And he's also our guest for the next few weeks. Now you men will act civilized around him or I'll see to it that your filling our paperwork in a desk for the rest of your time in the service. Is that clear?" I said sternly.

"Yes Sir." The men chimed in unison.

"Someya, I need you to get him some clothes." I said in a softer tone. He cant continue to wear my clothes. The queer man's eyes lit up.

"Why thank you sir. I would be honored to dress up this little cutie." He sang taking Ayase by the hand and escorting him out of the tent while I rolled my eyes.

"You three, go set up a shelter around the tank. Get in done before nightfall." I ordered as I left the main tent. Behind me I could here them gathering the poles and tarps. My cigarette had gone out long ago. Throwing it on the ground I walked to my tent and shook off my shows. I then fell onto my bed and proceeded to pass out. It had been a long day.

**Wow I'm happy with this chapter. I think this is a good length for the chapters. It feels as though I'm letting you guys have just enough of the story with out making you feel antsy. Two and a half pages. XD!**


	4. Touching Thinking and Talking

**Omgs! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Seriously you guys are great. Also I've had a few really great questions. And I would like to take this time to say, time reveals all. I'm very happy when I read the comments! Please keep writing them and in return I'll keep writing this story.**

"I then fell onto my bed and proceeded to pass out. It had been a long day."

I awoke a few hours later to find Someya standing in the entrance of my tent beaming. The grin on his face could only mean one thing. He had finished the clothes for Ayase and was overjoyed with his work.

"oh Kanou I've finished and you just have to see how cute he looks!" The tall pale man said rocking back and fourth on his feet. To say he was giddy was an understatement. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm serious, he is so cute!"

"Yea, sure. Just show me before you explode idiot." I groaned, pulling myself up into sitting position and swung my legs off the side of my bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up at the man. Someya turned around and said something I couldn't understand, then he stepped sideways and Ayase walked into the tent.

"Come into the light. I can barely see you in the doorway." I said motioning the boy to come forward into the candle light. He stayed still until Someya pushed him towards me. My eyes went wide.

Ayase was standing in front of me wearing a very sheer tank top and very short shorts. The shirt was white which only made his skin look softer. It seemed to accent his pale skin and give it a soft glow. Through the shirt I could see his nipples and belly button. The shirt looked as if it was made out of the same fabric as Someya's robe. The shorts were a dark kaki green. The material was the same as my pants. Someya had no doubt tailored a pair of his own. On his feet he wore a pair of combat boots and tan socks. I took a moment to take in this oddly satisfying sight, staring at the boys exposed chest. By the dull yellow glow of the candle I could see a small blush on his face as he brought a hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckle looking anywhere but at me.

"So I take it, your happy with it." Someya said breaking my concentration.

"Yes, you did good. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to be alone with him." I said shooting a smirk at my 4th seat. The Japanese man bowed and left the tent shaking his hips and humming happily as he made his way back to his own tent. Ayase just stayed frozen in spot, not brave enough to look at me. I have to admit I found him very attractive in the new clothes. On top of that it looked like Someya had let him use the showers because his hair and skin looked much cleaner then when I picked him up.

Reaching forward I ran my hands through his long blond hair causing him to look up at me. I stared into his eyes for a moment, they were blank. The stare I was receiving from him was much less alive then the first time we met. It was as if the ocean from before had drained out of his eyes. Dragging my eyes away from his, I now looked at his cheeks. They had a pink hue left from the blush he had worn moment ago. I moved my hand down to his cheek and my eyes to his lips. They were expressionless but still desirable, slightly pink and full. I continued to scan down to his neck, then to his chest, then down to his slender arms. I reached forward with my other hand and ran my hand down his left arm. It arm was thin and his skin was soft. He stood still and alert watching my every move, like a doe, as I caressed him. The urge to touch him was a strange feeling that had been sitting in my stomach since I had wrapped his bloody feet. I couldn't really describe the feeling as anything less then fascination. This boy had come out of a bombed area with nothing more then cut feet. He didn't act like a normal survivor did in these types of situations. Yet I sensed nothing hostile from him. He seemed much too fragile. As if he would shatter in my hands, yet he stood his ground as if he were made out of steal. I wanted to know more about him, and I wanted to know more of him.

I was brought back to earth when Ayase took a step closer to me. I could feel the temperature in tent begin to rise. He took another step, this time sliding out of his boots so that we were face to face. I could feel his breath. I began to put my arms round him when he took a step sideways, passing me and crawling onto the bed.

"eh- Ayase, what are you doing?" I said finally breaking the silence.

"I'm going to sleep." He said crawling behind me and pulling himself under the covers. I sat there for a moment, contemplating what he just said… and then it hit me.

'_Of course he's going to sleep, what did I expect him to do?' _I thought crudely to myself. In truth I had expected the moment to escalade into a kiss at the least, but really that seemed a bit outrageous considering he's a stranger. Maybe it's just pent up sexual frustrations turning me into some horny bastard. That had to be it. I haven't seen a fuckable woman in ages. Sex wasn't a common thing here at the base and we hadn't fallen as low as to swallow our pride and fuck each other. This was war, not prison.

I pulled my legs back up onto the bed laid down. Ayase had his bad turned to me. He probably thought I was crazy. I had just spent the last ten minuets touching him and staring at him. The more I thought about it the more pathetic I felt. Soon enough I was about ready to suffocate myself with my pillow. Pushing the thought from my head, I sat up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. I pulled myself out of the bed and grabbed my jacket as I walked outside of the tent.

The desert was truly a strange place. The day brought heat that made hell seem like the North Pole, and the nights brought frost. We had to take several classes before being stationed her that explained why this was but truthfully I still didn't understand the temperature change. I slipped the jacket on and lit a cigarette. Today had been stressful. Looking up at the sky, I figured it was probably around 2AM. The moon was full. It lit the entire desert beautifully. Everything looked as though it was white. The frost that was setting in left a shimmer on the surface of everything. I was very content with the stillness of everything as I stood there in the silence smoking.

Then the silence was broken by a small cough from just behind me. Turning around I saw Ayase standing in front of the tent.

"Can I join you?" He asked softly. His voice sounded like the cooing of a dove. I nodded silently, feeling the embarrassment of our last meeting crashing down on me again. Ayase stood beside me quietly for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry if I acted rudely earlier." Ayase said gently leaning on my arm." I just don't know why you were touching me. I'm not used to such gentle hands." I stared at the boy in disbelief.

"You didn't know why I was touching you?" I asked putting my arm around him.

"…No" Ayase replied quietly. I thought of telling him the truth, but decided that idea might scare him. If he was naive enough to not realize why I ran my hands all over him, then I don't think he'd take a conversation about sex to well.

"You must be cold." I said taking off my jacket and putting it around the boy's shoulders.

"Thanks… can we sit down." He said looking up at me. I nodded and sat down cross-legged on the ground. Ayase sat down on my lap and put my jacket over us like a blanket.

"Kanou, you're very warm." The boy said leaning back against my bare chest. I could feel his hand's tracing the outlines of my abdomen muscles. His hands were small and cold, like a woman's.

"Ayase, why are you rubbing my stomach?" I asked hoping he had the same intentions as I did earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry." He stopped rubbing. "It's just that you're so much bigger then me, and I've never seen anybody that was so strong." Ayase blushed.

I don't know how long we were out there before Ayase fell asleep, I just remember carrying him back into the tent and laying down with his head resting on my chest.

**okays so i have a drawing up on my deviArt page which is posted in my profile so you guys can check that out to see my vision of Ayase's outfit. If you guys really like it then tell me and I might make more for other characters.! **

**Hey guys tell me didja like this new chapter. I uploaded it superfast. Because you asked so nicely, btw a lot of people asked me to message them when the new chapter is out but since contrary to popular belief, I do have a life, I do not wanna have to message everyone who asks. Please just put this story into your alerts so you get an automatic alert on a new chapter! Can't wait to read your reviews and for all you Americans out there, happy 4****th****!**


End file.
